Prisma
Prisma is the deity of Communism, The Hunt, and Information. He is one of the newer deities, appearing near Forengard’s destruction. (A lot of this will be copied from Prisma’s form. Bear with me. If anybody could set up the chart thing with the different categories here that would be gr8.) “Wow. That’s a lot of damage you’ve done here. Let’s be Comrades and settle this the old-fashioned way, eh?” ~Prisma to Darkness Appearance Prisma appears as a 15-year-old boy with brown hair and pale blue eyes who keeps on a M1 gas mask at all times. He usually wears a orange hoodie with camouflage pants and grey sneakers. His “backpack”, if you could even call it that, is made of metal and attached to his back permanently. That is where he stores 13 wrought iron balls that float above him in a small half circle. On top of his backpack, which he calls the “Pyra Syndana”, is a single lit candle that never goes out. On the back of the Pyra Syndana is a holster for his hammer and sickle. Prisma wears a gauntlet made of a scandium-titanium alloy on his left hand and no glove on his right, which shows a brand of a deer skull inside a 13-pointed star on the back of his hand. Weapons Prisma has been seen using many different weapons, but he seems to regularly use a combination of AK-47s and various shotguns. On rare occasions, he calls in his own special task force, Tank Battalion 404. This is a force comprised of tanks of Russian, German, and Italian design from world war 2. Personality Prisma is as outgoing as he can, trying to please as many people as he can at one time. He can sometimes accidentally latch onto somebody’s wellbeing, ignoring everyone else. He protects his friends and loved ones with a vengeance. In combat, he is voracious, figuring out weak spots and exploiting them to their highest potential. He talks way too much, so much that people sometimes tune him out, which makes him a bit bored. His mind is confusing, so confusing that its like trying to see in whiteout conditions. Relations with other deities (If your deity interacted with Prisma, you can edit this part to add info!) Galaxian: Prisma has a good friendship with Galaxian, feeling happy to know the deity. Usually when Prisma thinks of a solution to a problem, he tells Galaxian, who sometimes revises it. Crow: Prisma has a insane crush on the deity of thieves, recently confessing his feelings to her. They run a kind of business together, with Prisma giving Crow information on wealthy people and getting a small cut of the loot she gathers when she steals from them. Marx:while Prisma doesn’t always agree with Marx’s ideals, there isn’t really that much bad blood between them. Vigil: Prisma, as well as Crow, are regularly in Vigil’s crosshairs. Vigil despises Crow, and by extension Prisma, and Prisma feels the exact same way about Vigil. Bright: Prisma is great friends with Bright, helping her be happy when she is down and just being all-around nice. Powers Prisma can sense the auras of people and deities(am aura is like somebody’s life force.) he can also open portals, teleport, and create light bridges, making it easier for him to traverse odd terrain. Category:Male Category:Forumer Category:Deity Category:God